Tem que acontecer
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Depois de anos, Sirius retorna. O mundo envelheceu. Ele, mais que todos. Acordou depois de anos adormecido em um sono sem sonhos. Da escuridão para a luz. Mas, será que na luz é que estava sua salvação? Ou seria sua perdição? Afinal, não era nada fácil para ele revê-la... Principalmente quando Hermione estava... Só lendo para saber!


Era errado e eu sabia. Deseja-la tão menina. Tão nova. Era errado. Não tinha que acontecer. Mas aconteceu. No meio de uma guerra eu não podia querê-la. Mas, eu quis. Vê-la assim, tão senhora de si e tão inteligente. Tão independente. Arriscando sua vida para salvar a minha. Secretamente, odiei Harry por ter sido inconsequente. Depois, senti raiva de mim por ter sido egoísta e odiado meu afilhado. O filho órfão de dois dos meus melhores amigos.

Tudo foi muito rápido. Em um minuto, eu estava lutando bravamente. No outro, eu rolava e caia. O véu passou pelo meu corpo como uma rápida e fina corrente de água. Depois, escuridão. Vazio. Como aqueles sonhos em que despencamos, despencamos e, quando estamos prestes a tocar no chão, acordamos.

Acordei. Abri os olhos e a claridade cegou-me. A brancura do ambiente tornava tudo mais difícil de enxergar. E o silêncio. Profundamente doloroso. Eu estava cansado do silêncio. Também estava cansado da escuridão, no entanto aquela claridade invasora não era nada interessante. Afinal, enxergava borrões. Aos poucos minha visão foi retornando.

Ouvi um barulho ritmado. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Senti uma pressão no meu indicador. A máquina com o brilho esverdeado estava ao meu lado direito. A mão esquerda passou pelo meu rosto. A barba estava maior do que eu podia me lembrar. Sem querer, os anos em Azkaban invadiram minha mente. Tentei levantar-me, mas a tontura fez com que meu corpo voltasse à posição original. Respirei fundo. A brancura ainda era cansativa e extremamente irritante.

O barulho cansava. Incomodava. Puxei o dedal que causava a pressão e o barulho. Pi. Pi... Silêncio. Acho que um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto. Estava tão inconsciente dos meus movimentos que não saberia dizer quais músculos eu realmente movia.

Meus olhos estavam abertos. Mas meus ouvidos estavam mais atentos. Passos apressados entraram pela porta que bateu contra a parede violentamente. Vinham com varinhas e jalecos tão brancos quanto às paredes. Apesar de ouvir passos não distinguia as vozes. Nem os rostos. Borrões. Demorei um pouco para perceber que um deles falava comigo, enquanto outro estava passando a varinha pelo meu corpo.

- Senhor Black? Senhor Black? – eu queria responder, mas estava tudo tão confuso. Lembro do Ministério. Escuridão. Breu. De repente... luz. Muita luz. – o senhor está internado no Saint Mungus. Esteve em coma. Minha equipe está, nesse momento, verificando sua saúde. Apesar do coma, manteve-se estável. Como está se sentindo?

- Confuso. – vi que ele sorriu e não pude negar certa simpatia por aquele rapaz. A imagem focava. Não via só borrões. Deveria ter minha idade. Idade? Afinal, quanto tempo passei desacordado? – Quanto tempo estou aqui?

Houve um silêncio incômodo. Mesmo com toda a situação estranha para mim, pude perceber a troca de olhares. O médico que havia falado comigo respondeu a minha pergunta com um tom profissional que não havia adotado antes.

- Bom, senhor Black, é preciso ressaltar que a sua volta daquele véu foi uma surpresa para todos. Ainda mais quando foi resgatado com vida. É um mistério que muitos ainda tentam responder. Desde que o senhor foi atirado lá pela Lestrange, muitos esforços foram feitos para conhecer mais sobre o chamado _outro lado do véu_. Depois do seu resgate, tivemos muito trabalho em cuidar dos seus ferimentos e deixa-lo estável. Não achamos que sobreviveria. – ele falava e aquela enrolação me preocupava – depois de alguns anos – aquilo me preocupou ainda mais e devo ter expressado alguma reação, pois ele colocou a mão em meu ombro e continuou – Conseguimos que ficasse sem um feitiço ou aparelho especial para auxiliá-lo a respirar. Senhor Black, passaram-se 11 anos desde que caiu no véu.

Fechei os olhos.

- Quero um espelho.

- Senhor Black, nes-

- Quero a PORRA de um ESPELHO! AGORA! – vi que o médico assentiu para um de seus companheiros que saiu do meu campo de visão e voltou alguns instantes depois. Olhei no espelho sem reconhecer-me. Afinal, 12 anos em Azkaban. Onze anos dormindo. Qual era a minha vida? Por que acordar no fim das contas? Fios esbranquiçados compunham meu cabelo antes escuro. A barba não estava longa, deviam raspá-la no meu sono quase eterno. Mas mesmo assim a tonalidade branca também despontavam, completando o visual abatido. Rugas ao redor dos olhos, dos lábios. Velhice sem relógio. Meus pelos. Minha pele. O mesmo cuidado que tiveram com a barba, não tiveram com o cabelo. Tão longo quanto os tempos naquela maldita prisão. Meu instinto foi de jogar o espelho contra a parede. Contra os medibruxos que salvaram a minha inútil vida. Vinte e três anos de nada.

- Tome – estiquei o braço devolvendo o espelho.

- Muitos ficaram felizes com seu retorno, senhor Black. – finalmente algo pareceu aquecer meu coração.

- Harry? Harry está aqui?

- Vamos chamá-lo agora mesmo, senhor. Ele vem visitá-lo com a esposa e com os amigos frequentemente. – sorriu simpaticamente e devolvi o sorriso. Mais por educação do que por outra coisa. Pensei em Harry casado. Provavelmente era com a ruivinha. Harry não negava ser filho de James. – Hermione – o nome da menina que amei saiu num sussurro inconsequente. Mal terminei de pronunciar essa palavra e novamente a porta foi aberta. Antes que eu pudesse identificar quem era, meu olfato entrou em cena. Uma massa de cabelos castanhos e extremamente perfumados invadiu todo meu ser. Era ela. Afastou-se e não compreendi as primeiras palavras que ela falava tão apressadamente. Apenas confirmei que realmente ela não era mais uma menina. Estava diante de uma mulher linda. Os cabelos ainda cheios, cacheados e longos emolduravam o rosto delicado. Ao mesmo tempo demonstravam decisão. O toque macio e jovem na minha pele áspera e velha fizeram com que eu começasse atentar às palavras dela.

- Sirius? Parece que não ouviu uma palavra do que disse!

- Hermione... Desculpe.

- Claro, claro! Eu aqui falando feito uma louca! Tudo deve estar confuso para você, não?as dela.

om que eu começasse a atentaros firmes. iram todo meu ser.

- Sim... o medibruxo explicou-me algumas coisas... E Harry?

- Em uma missão. – olhei para a mão dela e vi que havia algumas flores. Ela percebeu meu olhar. Garota esperta. – Mas, já há aurores entrando em contato com ele. Deve estar aqui em breve. Eu estava no horário do meu almoço e vim trocar as flores – foi então que vi um vaso ao lado da cama. – Sei que um feitiço é mais simples, mas gosto de vir aqui, conversar contigo e contar como andam as coisas – ela falava de costas, enquanto jogava as flores velhas em um lixo. Um sorriso nasceu em meu rosto. O primeiro verdadeiro desde que acordei.

Ela virou-se. Vi uma aliança brilhando em sua mão esquerda e meu peito doeu. Lembrei do amigo inseparável de meu afilhado. Minha expressão deve ter mudado, ela notou.

- Sente alguma dor? – neguei com a cabeça – Harry ficará felicíssimo em te ver acordado! Lupin, então! – ela riu e senti a raiva disspando-se – Temos muitas novidades para te contar. Fiquei super feliz quando disseram que você tinha finalmente acordado.

- Estamos no ano de... 2007?

- Isso. Sei que é muito tempo ausente. – o olhar dela era de pena. Antes que eu pudesse demonstrar qualquer reação, novamente a porta foi aberta. Observei meu afilhado entrar calmamente. Por um segundo pareceu que fui transportado no tempo e vi James. O brilho verde no olhar do jovem que adentrou o quarto fez com que voltasse para a dura realidade, era Harry.

- Sirius – a voz grave não era nada parecida com a voz do adolescente que conheci aos 15 anos dele. Ele passava uma seriedade que nunca eu e James teríamos juntos. Os cabelos ainda bagunçados. O óculos de aro redondo e preto.

Sorri. Como eu amava aquele garoto. Considerava um filho. Senti o abraço firme em torno do meu corpo e correspondi. Era um abraço forte, carinhoso e cheio de saudade. Um abraço que um pai receberia de um filho? Algo que eu nunca saberia.

- Não sabe o quanto esperamos por esse dia, Sirius... Nunca duvidamos que você acordaria um dia.

- Pena que esse dia demorou demais, não?

Ele nada respondeu. Recebi várias visitas. Rever todas aquelas pessoas fez com que eu me animasse. Algo passageiro, mas real. Depois de alguns dias recebi alta. Vi que todos aqueles que conheci quando adolescentes estavam crescidos e casados. Pouco conversamos sobre o que faziam. A preocupação era eu descansar e me recuperar. Eram saber o que havia do _outro lado do véu_. Eu lembrava de pouco, então o silêncio era nosso companheiro. Era como se ninguém quisesse falar o que viveram enquanto eu vivi na ausência.

Harry veio me buscar em um lindo carro. Disse que estava morando na antiga mansão Black e voltar para lá foi uma alegria particular. Queriam uma festa pelo meu retorno, mas pedi uns dias de tranquilidade. Muita informação. Além do mais, não podia negar meus instintos. Minha vontade de estar ao lado de uma mulher. Uma. Acordava suando com sonhos nada puros entre mim e Hermione. O cheiro dela ficava em minha pele a cada visita. Mesmo com os banhos que eu tomava era o cheiro dele que estava impregnado em minha pele. No meu quarto. Nas flores que ela trazia. No lençol que ela ajeitava.

Andava ainda lentamente, mas quando a porta se abriu, senti raiva. O cheiro dela novamente. Claro, a amizade entre eles era grande e eu tinha certeza que um frequentava a casa do outro. Encontros de casais. Jantares românticos. O ruivo destrambelhado passando os dedos sardentos na pela lisa dela.

- Tudo bem, Sirius?

- Sim, Harry. Apenas lembranças. – entrei e não vi o quadro que antes incomodava a todos.

- Conseguimos retirar. Hermione, claro. Descobriu o feitiço para removê-lo.

Hermione, claro.

- Oi – ela entrou sorrindo na sala – Já chegaram! Que bom! A comida está quase pronta – então algo que eu não esperava aconteceu. Ela veio andando em nossa direção e deu um beijo... nos lábios do meu afilhado.

- Harry... Você não está casado com Gina? Achei que... que... – não consegui disfarçar meu constrangimento e minha raiva – Afinal, a garota sempre foi apaixonada por você! Como a troca por sua amiga? Namorada do seu melhor amigo? O que seu pai pensaria disso? E Lilly? Ficaria louca!

- Calma, Sirius... – eu estava nervoso. A minha visão ficou turva e senti que fui amparado. A respiração estava difícil. Fui colocado sentado em um sofá e Hermione entregou-me um copo de água. Bebi lentamente enquanto tentava juntar, inutilmente, os pedaços que se formaram na minha cabeça com a cena que acabei de ver. – Gina e eu não demos certo. Ela casou-se com Neville. Rony e Hermione nunca chegaram a ter alguma coisa.

- Não preciso de explicações, Harry – falei numa falsa calma que pareceu enganar a ele. Não ela.

- Vamos comer e tomar um vinho. Aos poucos Sirius saberá de todas as notícias – Harry saiu da sala e houve uma troca de olhar entre mim e Hermione. Achei que meu coração fosse bater fora de ritmo mais uma vez. Eu não era mais jovem. E ela era perfeita.

Passei alguns dias vagando pela casa que um dia havia me pertencido. Parecia um cão. Farejando o cheiro dela. Contentando-me com isso. Cheiro e imaginação. A vida era uma desgraça. Porra.

Acordei no dia seguinte sem vontade de fazer merda nenhuma. De não sair da cama. Geralmente eu levantava depois que eles tinham saído para o trabalho. Cada toque de Harry no corpo dela era uma tortura interminável. Na noite anterior, Hermione não viera para jantar, devido a uma reunião no Ministério. E a conversa que eu tanto evitara e que tão bem, ela desviava, foi assunto do meu afilhado.

Deitado na cama, relembrava as palavras dele.

_- Você não precisa explicar nada, Harry._

_- Claro que preciso, Sirius. Você é o mais próximo que tenho de um pai. Não quero que pense... que enganei Gina ou Rony... _

_- Apenas... fui pego desprevenido. Deixe esse assunto, Harry – _ela era bem mais esperta. Sempre desviava o assunto. Deixava algo quebrar. Ou contava algo engraçado. Mas, estávamos nós dois... Apenas.

_- Eu também fui pego desprevenido, Sirius. Hermione apoiou-me muito depois que achamos... bom, você sabe. Ela também ficou muito abatida, desgostosa e não aceitava que o Ministério não tivesse qualquer informação sobre aquele véu. Ela até tentou pesquisar, mas havia tanto acontecendo,... Que isso foi deixado de lado. No sexto ano, Gina estava com Dino. Rony, com Lilá. Ficamos bem próximos. Na caça às horcruxes, vivemos juntos por muito tempo. Passamos por tanto... Acabei vendo uma Mione mais que minha amiga de infância – _Sim, ele viu a Mione que eu conheci aos 15 anos. A primeira vez que a vi na Casa dos Gritos, não dei a devida atenção. Ela era uma criança e eu louco para vingar-me do maldito do Rabicho. No entanto, a época que ela passou comigo aqui. Nessa casa. No quinto ano. Eu tão velho. Ela tão menina.

Ele contou. Como se percebeu apaixonado. A conversa com Rony, que falou enxergar Hermione como irmã. A conversa com Gina, que afirmou não mais amá-lo. A declaração. O sorriso. O abraço. O primeiro beijo. O casamento... Minha tristeza. Minha angústia. Meu sofrimento.

Tomei um banho rápido. Observei o rosto. Havia tirado a barba extensa. Ela estava agora por fazer. Olhei-me no espelho. Meu rosto marcado pela idade. As tatuagens em meu corpo pareciam deformadas. Corpo velho. O cabelo ainda descia um tanto longo, meio preto, meio grisalho. Suspirei. Enrolei a toalha na cintura e fui até a cozinha, como era meu costume.

De repente...

- Hermione! – esbarrei nela que saía distraída da cozinha. Instintivamente, segurei-a. tão pequena perto de mim. Tão linda.

- S- Sirius! – ela gaguejou meu nome. Será que notei um rápido olhar dela pelo meu corpo? Deve ter sido impressão.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei tentando não parecer agressivo. Merlin me odeia. Fui agressivo e ela notou.

- Desculpe... Apenas tirei uns dias para cuidar de você. Percebi que não vem se alimentan-

- Não preciso de uma babá! – respondi rispidamente, passando por ela.

- Nem é essa a ideia! Quero apenas ajudar! – ajudar? Merda! Era tortura... Tê-la ali e não poder...

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, Hermione! – virei-me irritado a segurando pelo braço. Querendo extravasar toda a raiva que sentia por aquela _menina_ que me tirava do sério e eu nem entendia o porquê. – Devia ter ficado no seu maldito emprego! Quero ter sossego e não você tentando ajudar ou recuperar algo que não tem como ser recuperado!

- Não quero recuperar seu passado! – ela bufou e vi lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela não piscava para não derrama-las. – Idiota! – puxou o braço da minha mão com força e saiu batendo o pé. Eu estava arrependido, mas não deixei de reparar no rebolado dela. Benditos trouxas com suas calças jeans justas...

- Ei, espera! – disse indo atrás dela. Ainda de toalha.

- Acho melhor você ir se trocar! Harry não gostaria nada de saber que ficou andando pela casa vestindo apenas... Isso – Senti que ela gostou de me ver rapidamente enfezado por trazer meu afilhado para conversa? Impressões? Puto da vida, passei por ela e achei que o melhor era me trocar. A visão dela, naquela calça, com a bata vermelha que destacava os seios jovens e empinados não me ajudava em nada. Enquanto me trocava, senti-me ficando excitado. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, fazendo força para lembrar-me da minha mãe ou de qualquer cena nada excitante.

Voltei para sala e ela observava a lareira apagada. Seu olhar parecia distante e perdido. Não falei nada, apenas sentei em uma poltrona mais afastada dela. Ouviu a voz calma:

- Foi muito difícil para todos depois que caiu no véu. Lupin ficou abatido. Só havia sobrado ele, dos Marotos. Sem contar Pedro, um traidor miserável. Você era a fuga de Harry para a vida de bosta que ele levava com os tios. Era uma... família. Claro, ele sempre teve os Weasleys... Mas com você era diferente.

- Eu já sei sobre Harry, Hermione. Afinal, por que me tirou do véu? Por que foi atrás dessa solução? Como pode haver uma solução para... Tanto tempo perdido. Eu não precisava ter voltado...

- Quando saímos de Hogwarts, eu comecei a trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios. Meu objetivo era estudar mais sobre o véu. Ainda havia uma sombra de perda nos olhos de Harry – lá vem ela falando do Harry! Porra! – Pesquisei o quanto pude, eu lia. Alguns bruxos interessaram-se, também haviam perdido seus familiares nesse véu. Queriam respostas. Eu estudava e pesquisava. Fui até o véu, tentei coletar algum material dele.

- Espera! Você aproximou-se daquele véu? – fiquei puto. Era arriscado demais.

- Sei que era arriscado, mas eu estava amarrada a uma corda mágica. Não corria riscos. Foi, então que, lendo um livro rúnico, encontrei uma pista. Havia relatos antigos de um "túnel" que levava as pessoas para uma outra dimensão. Onde o tempo era o mesmo, mas a pessoa que lá entrasse, ficaria adormecida. Esperando o despertar. Era um texto bem difícil e precisei pegar livros em Hogwarts. Minerva permitiu. Em determinada parte há uma referência aos alquimistas e suas experiências. Parece que, além de Nicolau Flamel e Dumbledore, um grupo seleto de alquimistas começou uma nova pesquisa sobre a Pedra Filosofal.

- Pedra Filosofal?

- Resumindo... A pesquisa levou muito tempo, Sirius... A cada nova descoberta eu via o olhar de Harry. Ele brilhava de alegria, de esperança. Isso me animava. Bom, achei um texto antigo sobre a Pedra. O que li poderia ser a solução. No entanto ela havia sido destruída. Lembrei de Nicolau Flamel. Ele ainda vivia. Por quanto tempo eu não sabia, mas a pergunta era: será que ele ainda tinha em sua posse o Elixir da Vida? Encontrei-o. E ele possuía o elixir. Flamel estava bem doente e, após a morte de sua mulher, havia desistido de continuar tomando o elixir. Eu apresentei minha hipótese e ele, de bom grado, deu-me o que restava do elixir.

- Hermione, não estou entendo como um elixir de longevidade por ter me ajudado a sair de lá... – vi que ela respirou fundo, mexendo nas mãos nervosamente.

- De posse do elixir, entreguei-o à equipe de pesquisadores. Eles queriam saber como foi possível criar aquela substância a partir da Pedra. Comecei, então a dedicar-me a investigar o véu mais profundamente. Por que algumas pessoas como Harry e Luna sentiam-se atraídos por ele? O que causava esse impacto em alguns e em outros não? – eu tentava acompanhar o fio de pensamento de Hermione. Eu estava errado quando disse que ela era a bruxa mais inteligente da idade dela. Era, sem dúvida, mais inteligente que muitos bruxos mais velhos. – Um bruxo da Noruega soube das minhas pesquisas e entrou em contato comigo, dizendo ter informações e que havia um véu bem similar no Ministério norueguês... Fui para lá.

- Você foi até a Noruega? – senti que ela ficou levemente avermelhada e uma pergunta começou a martelar na minha cabeça. Não queria mais saber nada daquilo. A minha dúvida era mais importante – Herm-

- Bom, chegando lá eu visitei o véu também. – ela me cortou e a pergunta martelava na minha cabeça. Só que ela emendava uma frase na outra. – Não achamos todos que caíram e ainda não sabemos o por quê. Você, entre outros, foram resgatados. Percebi que o elixir, além da longevidade, também poderia ser usado não só como algo físico, e sim espiritual.

- Certo, certo. Resumindo, acordei.

- Ainda há pesquisadores estudando quanto tempo leva para acordar, por que uns acordam em mais rápido que outros. Mas, estou meio afastada dessas últimas pesquisas. – eu levantei. Afinal, não dava para continuar a ser enrolado. Porra... sou ou não sou Sirius Black? Quando me levantei e caminhei na direção dela, vi que Hermione também levantou-se. Ela já abriu a boca para falar algo que eu realmente não queria ouvir.

- Responda uma coisa.

- Pode ser mais tarde? Queria começar o jantar... – ela deu um passo, mas eu me coloquei na frente dela. Encarei-a. os olhos castanhos mais lindos que já vi. Notei a boca abrindo e fechando-se. Meus instintos caninos não falham. Respiração curta e nervosa.

- Não pode ser mais tarde. Você fez tudo isso pelo Harry? Toda essa busca incansável apenas pela alegria do Harry?

- Ah, Sirius... você sabe da importância que tem na vida dele e eu...

- Você adora responder a todas às perguntas. Por que está tentando me enrolar? – perguntei. Direto ao ponto. Não pensava em nada. Apenas na possibilidade remota de ouvi-la dizer que foi por ela também. Que ela queria me ver. Que sentiu minha falta. Que precisava me ver e me abraçar. E, juro, naquele instante, estava mandando à merda meu afilhado. Meu corpo tremia de forma contida. Coração palpitando violentamente. Queria que tudo fosse para puta que pariu, porque eu agarraria Hermione agora. Assim que eu ouvisse que ela pensou em mim e fez isso por ela também.

- Boa noite! Tudo bem por aqui? – era Harry. Saí sem responder nada.

- Harry! Oi... sim... tudo bem...

- O que houve com Sirius? – eu decidi ir para meu quarto e apenas ouvi isso. Descontei minha raiva na porta. Logo depois, ouvi uma leva batida e Harry entrando. – O que está havendo com você? – _Estou pensando a melhor forma de agarrar sua mulher_.

- Nada, Harry.

- Sei que não é nada fácil acordar assim... depois de tanto tempo.

- Não, Harry. Desculpe, mas você não sabe.- Levantei-me e encarei-o. Ele era pouca coisa mais baixo que eu. Senti orgulho do homem que se tornou. E, ao mesmo tempo, raiva. Claro que era por ele que Hermione estava apaixonada. Controlei a vontade de falar a verdade.

- Você precisa sair. Conhecer alguém! – disse tentando me animar. – Ficar aqui sem fazer nada e recusando a ajuda de Hermione só piora as coisas.

- Não preciso da ajuda dela. – respondi de forma ríspida. – Nem da sua.

- Certo, Sirius. – notei que ele mudou o tom de voz – Você quer ficar nervoso e descontar sua raiva pelo o que aconteceu contigo, tudo bem. Só que não faça isso com Hermione – culpa. Culpa me corroendo... – Você não sabe o que ela passou para tirar você daquela merda de véu. Era o objetivo dela. Às vezes pedia que ela desistisse, mas Hermione não é assim. Ela emagreceu, ficou doente. Tudo para tirar você dali. Tudo para me alegrar. Tudo para salvar o herói dela. Como?

- O que você disse? Herói? – ele riu. Toda a seriedade foi embora. Ele sentou na cama de forma desleixada.

- Sirius! Herói, claro. Você, um bruxo fantástico, fala para uma menina de 13 anos que ela é a mais inteligente da idade dela. Hermione adora ser bajulada nesse sentido. Chame-a de feia, mas não de burra. Eu e Rony enchíamos o saco dela com isso. No quinto ano, achamos o diário dela. – coração batendo rápido – Claro que não tínhamos intenção de ler, mas provocar Hermione... é uma recompensa. Na briga pela recuperação do diário, ele caiu e abriu... não tinha como não ver, Sirius... – ele rindo. Eu sério. Apreensivo. – Ela tinha desenhado um coração com o nome de vocês dois dentro. Nunca a tinha visto tão vermelha. Tão sem graça.

Então tudo se tornou mais leve e bonito.

- Vamos pedir uma pizza hoje. Tem alguma sugestão de sabor?

Cerca de uma hora depois estávamos sentados, comendo. Eu estava mais feliz. Claro que as coisas poderiam ter mudado. Mas, saber que mesmo por alguns instantes, meses... fui o tema dos diários de Hermione era algo maravilhoso. Eu fingia estar atento à conversa, que, de repente, tornou-se interessante.

- E você vai quando? – ouvi-a perguntar ao Harry.

- Ir para onde? – eu perguntei.

- Nossa, Sirius! Onde está sua cabeça? Acabei de falar que vou viajar por uns dias. Um curso que o Ministério está promovendo na França. Parto amanhã cedo. Hermione ficará por aqui, mas já que voltou para cá, procuraremos outro lugar para morar.

- Outro lugar? – olhei inquisitivo para ela, que desviou sua atenção para o pedaço de pizza que estava comendo.

- Claro, Sirius! Essa casa é sua. Hermione ficou de procurar algumas casas. Semana, eu já dei uma olhada em anúncios. Queremos nos mudar e deixar a casa para você. Tenho certeza que será bem melhor para suas futuras conquistas – e riu. Eu me mantive sério.

Hermione se levantou falando que leria algo antes de dormir. Virei o rosto para não ver o beijo que eu sabia que meu afilhado receberia. A casa estava quieta e eu fiquei no sofá. Observando o fogo na lareira com muitos pensamentos. Adormeci ali mesmo.

- Sirius? – acordei com a singela voz dela me chamando. – Você dormiu aqui?

- Sim... dormi... vou tomar um banho.

- Eu preciso sair para resolver algumas coisas. Volto no final do dia. – assenti silenciosamente. A revelação que ela gostava de mim na adolescência ainda martelava em meu cérebro diariamente. Constantemente. O dia parecia demorar mais para passar. Olhava a toda hora para o relógio. Olhava para a porta, esperando que ela chegasse.

Pouco depois que o sol se pôs, ela entrou. Trazia algumas sacolas e fui ajudá-la.

- Poderia ter pedido minha ajuda para fazer compras.

- Nem saí para isso, mas acabei comprando algumas coisas. Nosso estoque de comida está acabando. – ajudei na arrumação. E, enquanto ela separava produtos para começar o jantar, eu perguntei:

- Quer dizer que você desenhava coraçõezinhos com meu nome? – falei de forma inesperada e segurei o riso olhando atentamente às reações dela. Ela ficou vermelha, tão vermelha como eu nunca tinha visto. – Harry me contou. Então, eu era seu herói?

- Eu vou matar o Harry! – ela tentava continuar falar abrindo e fechando a boca, mas as palavras não saíam e eu me divertia com aquilo. Ela falou no Harry, mas eu estava possuído pela ideia de entender toda aquela perseguição por mim no véu. Estava fascinado por ela já ter gostado de mim. Aproximei-me dela dando a volta pela mesa.

- Então, acho que está na hora de me explicar o porquê da sua busca incansável. Ainda não me respondeu, Hermione. Foi só pelo Harry? – ela estava tão perto, tão ofegante. Demorou, mas a resposta saiu em voz baixa.

- Não...

Eu me aproximei ainda mais. Senti a mão dela sobre meu peito impedindo que eu me aproximasse.

- Hermione...

- Não, Sirius. Foi uma paixão infantil. Adolescente. Ficou no passado.

Ela se afastou antes que eu pudesse entender. Ficou no passado? Eu que fiquei no passado. Minha vida ficou parada e o tempo passou. E tê-la ali, tão perto e tão impossível de tocá-la.

Andei pela sala, pela cozinha, fui até a porta do quarto. Parecia um cão acuado. Esperava por vê-la e terminar aquela maldita conversa. Podem me xingar e me julgar, mas não estava pensando em Harry. Queria esse assunto resolvido. Eu não tinha muito tempo, pois todo o meu tempo havia sido perdido entre Azkaban e a merda do véu.

Caralho.

Só fui vê-la no dia seguinte, sentada no batente da janela observando a movimentação da rua.

- O café está servido. – ela disse sem dirigir o olhar para mim.

- Hermione, nós precisamos conversar. Eu preciso entender...

- Entender? – ela falou energicamente, descendo e andando na minha direção – Não tem nada a ser entendido!

- Ahhh tem sim, senhora! Eu caí naquela porra de véu estando condenado por um crime que nunca cometi. Eu caí naquela porra, desejando uma você. Amiga do meu afilhado. Aquilo tudo era errado – eu falava tudo que estava há semanas engasgado. Ela me encarava sem desviar os olhos – Eu acordei velho e indesejável. Acordei sonhando com você e descubro que está casada com Harry! Tem muita coisa a ser entendida. Não aguento ficar nessa casa vendo você com Harry, vendo você me abraçar e querer cuidar de mim e depois fugir. Não aguento a possibilidade de você se mudar, porque preciso te ver. Mas, também não aguento ver você com Harry. – eu falava e chegava cada vez mais perto.

- E o que você quer entender, Sirius? Que eu era apaixonada por você quando caiu? Que eu gostava de você? Claro que gostava! Você era um homem lindo e que me achava inteligente! E olhava para mim de um modo único! Mas, você caiu e tanto aconteceu! Eu vivo uma guerra, porque realmente me apaixonei por Harry. Achei que tudo tinha passado, mas essa merda de convivência diária é uma tortura para mim também.

Não consegui me conter e a abracei. Senti os braços dela me envolvendo. Meu corpo trabalhava a mil por hora. Quanto tempo sem um toque de mulher? E ainda o toque _dela._

- Hermione...

- Eu não posso, Sirius... Preciso me mudar daqui... Tudo vai voltar ao normal. – aquilo me irritou. Afastei-a com raiva.

- Normal para você! Não é fácil ficar vendo você chateada e ainda mais agora... sabendo que você, mesmo que por algum tempo do passado, gostou de mim...

- Não é normal para mim! Você é um idiota que não enxerga! Será que não vê, que desde que você voltou eu tenho trabalhado todo meu auto-controle! Não posso viver assim! Harry não merece isso.

- Ele é meu afilhado, mas quer saber? – eu falei andando na direção dela que se afastava a cada passo meu. Erro dela. Instintos caninos, sentia toda a transpiração e nervosismo dela. Ela que ficaria acuada. Estava quase chegando na parede. E, quando ela chegou, falei o que eu pensava – Foda-se ele. Foda-se tudo, Hermione. A única coisa que vai me impedir de te beijar agora mesmo é você. – deixei um pequeno, um ínfimo espaço para que ela passasse. Só que ela ficou.

- Sirius... – meu nome saiu num sussurro sensual. O meu corpo ansiava pelo dela. Estou errado, podem me julgar, balançar a cabeça que estou agindo errado. Que estamos agindo errado. Como ela pode trair Harry comigo? Como eu posso fazer isso com meu sobrinho. Mas... o que eu passei... tantos anos... não fui racional... nem ela... Apenas, deixei que meus lábios chegassem até os lábios dela. Fechei os olhos sem medo da escuridão.

O beijo foi o disparador. Meu corpo agia por impulso.

Peguei-a no colo e fomos para meu quarto. Sem delicadeza joguei-a na minha cama. Ela estava entregue. Os olhos brilhando de desejo. A boca entreaberta. Não tínhamos tempo para pensar. Apenas agir. Como se pudéssemos compensar os anos de separação. Os anos de ausência. De desejos não satisfeitos.

Não teve delicadeza. Roupa rasgada. Beijos ávidos. Marcas de unha. Marcas de beijo. Dente na pele. Fiz amor com Hermione como nem imaginava ser possível. Entramos no quarto de manhã, saímos apenas para comer. Incansáveis. Parecia que tínhamos usado drogas trouxas. Drogas bruxas.

Extasiados. Sem pensar nas conseqüências... agimos. Transamos. Muito. A loucura foi vivida exaustivamente até dormimos...

Acordei com um ruído baixo. Ao meu lado, Hermione chorava. Eu não precisava perguntar o motivo. Ela estava sentada. De costas para mim. Coloquei a mão no ombro dela. A realidade tomou conta de nós e ela falou o que eu pensava:

- O que nós fizemos?

Ela estava nua. A pele clara e jovem marcada pelos meus toques.

Ela saiu sem falar nada. Mais tarde passei em frente ao quarto dela. Ouvia apenas o suspiro do choro. Meu peito doeu. O que eu fiz? _Harry... _

Por mais dois dias, eu não a vi. Apenas choro.

Quando ela saiu. A culpa me assolou por completo. Estava com uma aparência abatida, cansada,... Eu não deveria estar em melhores condições.

- Eu vou contar ao Harry. Quando ele voltar...

- Hermione... calma...

- Calma? Eu traí o Harry!

- Eu sei! Eu não estou bem com isso... mas e quanto a mim? Você não sente nada por mim?

- Puta merda, Sirius! O que você acha? Não posso alterar o passado! E hoje estou com Harry. – então eu vi. O que eu quis evitar. Ela gostava de mim, claro que sim. Mas, na minha ausência ela construiu uma vida com Harry. Ela o amava. Para mim? Amor, mas solitário. O tempo passou. E eu fiquei sem tempo de nada. Nem de amar. Nem de ter a pessoa que eu amava. Ela me amava também. Ao seu modo infantil e imaginário. Verdadeiro, mas sem tempo de se concretizar. E ela tinha uma vida com Harry, meu afilhado.

- Hermione...

- Harry precisa saber, Sirius... – as lágrimas. A dor nos olhos dela. Eu não via arrependimento, mas via dor pela escolha de aceitar aquele beijo.

Respirei fundo. Virei de costas para ela e olhei atentamente minha varinha. Virei segurando a varinha ao lado do meu corpo.

- Harry não saberá... e espero que, um dia, de alguma forma, possa me perdoar – levantei a varinha e as palavras dela me confirmaram algo que eu sempre soube. Ela, sem dúvida, é a bruxa mais inteligente que eu tive o prazer de conhecer e me apaixonar.

- Não me faça esquecer, Sirius.

- Obliviate!

- Sirius? Está tudo bem?Por que está com a varinha apontada para mim?

- Nada, Hermione. Estava apenas testando um feitiço - ela parecia confusa. – Você estava indo para a cozinha preparar um café da manhã especial para o Harry. Daqui a pouco ele deve estar chegando.

- Harry? Chegando? Ah sim... ele foi viajar e volta hoje... Vou com ele ver uma casa.

- Não, não vá. Fiquem...

Ela ainda me olhava com o olhar perdido. Sem entender muito bem. Com o peito apertado arrumei minhas coisas. Deixei um bilhete para Harry. Escrevi uma desculpa qualquer sobre viajar e correr atrás de um tempo perdido. Um tempo que, ele não sabia, eu nunca poderia recuperar. Pois, minha salvação, estava ali... casada com ele e me amando em um tempo esquecido.

Subi em minha moto e parti.

Fic escrita de presente para Nana Oldman.

Primeiro peço perdão pela demora.

A fic foi baseada em uma música também sugerida pela Nana. Tem que acontecer, de Zeca Baleiro.

_Não fui eu nem Deus não foi você nem foi ninguém  
Tudo o que se ganha nessa vida é pra perder  
Tem que acontecer  
Tem que ser assim  
Nada permanece inalterado até o fim  
Se ninguém tem culpa não se tem condenação  
Se o que ficou do grande amor é solidão  
Se um vai perder outro vai ganhar  
É assim que eu vejo a vida e ninguém vai mudar_

_Eu daria tudo  
Pra não ver você cansada  
Pra não ver você calada  
Pra não ver você chateada  
Cara de desesperada  
Mas não posso fazer nada  
Não sou Deus nem sou Senhor_

_Eu daria tudo  
Pra não ver você chumbada  
Pra não ver você baleada  
Pra não ver você arreada  
A mulher abandonada  
Mas não posso fazer nada  
Eu sou um compositor popular_

_Eu daria tudo  
Pra não ver você zangada  
Pra não ver você cansada  
Pra não ver você chateada  
Cara de desesperada  
Mas não posso fazer nada  
Não sou Deus nem sou Senhor_

_Eu daria tudo  
Pra não ver você chumbada  
Pra não ver você baleada  
Pra não ver você arreada  
A mulher abandonada  
Mas não posso fazer nada  
Sou só um compositor popular_


End file.
